guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ignite Arrows
Why is Kindle Arrows considered better than this? --Rickyvantof 15:26, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :Changes base damage to fire to avoid armor bonuses. - Krowman (talk • ) 15:28, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::But this is better when it comes to PvE. I haven't seen any build using this, I think that's just weird since it's a pretty good prep. --Rickyvantof 13:22, 7 April 2007 (CDT) well 3...15 dmg isn't much in pve 11 April 2007 :If you're using the Mark of Rodgort, this does a better job of keeping the burning condition than barrage/fire bow/conjure flame, as Barrage is limited 6 enemies. Less energy needed and opens up a slot for a different bow attack. If you're up against enemies which are heavily armored or block/dodge a lot, you'll definitely want this instead. The small Explosions cause AoE shatter iirc, Ignite Arrows works quite well vs those MM's @ AB's though --J0ttem™ 06:35, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :Yea, but so is Judge's Insight and Barrage..... or any AoE dmg skill for that matter--Idiot 21:58, 7 May 2007 (CDT) So this is bad cause it causes AoE scatter? *stamps his fire nuking build "BAD"* --Rickyvantof 12:57, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Reminds me of rambo. --Krin 20:11, 27 May 2007 (CDT) This skill can be useful using dual shot, especially against crowds, where you can instantly dish out 30+ dmg to several foes. Also, note that this skill doesn't change your damage to fire, wich can often be an advantage. I keep wondering how this would work if barrage didn't remove it... Cumandante 16:52, 5 June 2007 (CDT) this is the second page i've put a link to AoE on in ranger preparations... something is wrong? :p He Who Likes Arrows 04:49, 29 June 2007 (CDT) Shame barrage removes preps, otherwise you can blow a crowd to kingdom come. :I think thats why it does. Lord of all tyria 06:54, 29 June 2007 (CDT) : don't worry, use Volley or, in pve, triple shot^^...oh but wait...volley has the same problem as barrage, this won't work, sry-- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 10:01, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::Or...just don't use ignite at all as it blows. –Ichigo724 10:06, 23 July 2007 (CDT) very low damage, I hit warriors for 6-8 dmg, lvl 28 ele & necro boss for 4 dmg .. very bad even with tripple shot LOL i just thought, why not add splinter weapon to it when you fire your arrows youd be doing so much dmg - Chrisworld 19:30, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Er, not really. Ignite Arrows was/is/always will be a gimmick skill, not good for much more than Fun With Multishots -type builds. Maybe if it "cause Burning 1 second" or something it would be worth using. Or perhaps longer duration, lower energy cost...Its only real use is in PvE for abusing AI reactions to AoE damage. (T/ ) 23:29, 21 August 2007 (CDT) :I could imagine using this with 0 Wilderness Survival, the mobs AI would be thinking something like "OH SHT, WE'RE TAKING 1 DAMAGE, SPREAD OUT GUYS, DAMNIT BOB, I DON'T CARE IF THEIR MONK IS ALMOST DEAD, WE NEED TO SPREAD OUT NOW!!" Zulu Inuoe 19:53, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :only valuable use for this skill is in like pre searing ascalon where it does its full dmg verse charr casters when u are equal lvl or double when u are lvl 20 in pre and since there is not any aoe scare in pre this skill rocks. Too bad deathly swarm/fire storm are much better though. JRyan--64.33.197.58 18:29, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Actually, this skill can come in pretty handy - as it doesn't have to hit, it damages through blocking and even Shadow Form. Thus, handy when you couldn't normally damage. The fact that it makes mobs flee can be used to your advantage - one or two rangers can keep a good number of enemies running around. This helps because while running around they aren't attacking you or your party so you can kill them without taking damage. I have used this strategy to defeat otherwise overwhelming groups of monsters with henchmen Morzan 08:45, 29 October 2007 (UTC) IMHO, I have no idea why everyone hates this prep, I like and use it far more than Kindle Arrows yet I do not "blow" in PvE or PvP. I say one of the worst things about kindle arrows (besides it does only a few more points and doesn't do damage if it doesn't hit) is that is reminds of Flare, something I do not want to know. Either way, I use Glass Arrows far too much in PvP to complain how bad ignite is thought to be. Kindle arrows is overrated, you hardly see it in PvP unless someone's running it with conjure flame and uses a sundering weapon (far too often in it's use) Flechette 11:32, 29 October 2007 (UTC) My favorite thing about this prep is its animation on impact. get a couple charr rangers pounding you with this and its kinda scary unless u got like high armor and they are low lvl. Of the Gw animations this is one of the better ones. Cyclone axe, ignite arrows, inferno, armor ignoring dmg animation(symbol of wrath) and a few others :-)--JRyan 20:04, 22 December 2007 (UTC) + New Incendiary Arrows? Lol. - ' Ad Victoriam' 02:29, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :I tried incendiary arrows + ignite arrows + splinter + order, pretty hilarious. –Ichigo724 20:57, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::I used this and Incendiary with 4 marks and it did 3-6 dmg to everyone with burning xD 4 marks cause I was using pet build. Kiega123456789ooo 20:27, 15 August 2008 (UTC) WTF? I tried this skill with a fiery bow mod and Conjure Flame. Not only did the Ignite Arrow gain a bonus, but so did the bow attack. And it has AoE! Then I just added in Incendiary Arrows... THAT WAS FUN! Bisurge 02:07, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :You lie, it doesn't. –Ichigo724 02:32, 19 August 2008 (UTC)